


I'll Be Your Light, Baby

by siriuspadss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, marauders maraudersera wolfstar gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspadss/pseuds/siriuspadss
Summary: sirius hates closing the curtains, why?
Relationships: Remus Lupin x Sirius Black
Kudos: 20





	I'll Be Your Light, Baby

"Don't," was a small timid voice that Remus heard whilst he tried to close the curtains around his bed. Well, ever since a couple of months ago, it had become his and Sirius' bed. Anyways, that wasn't the point.

"What?" He asked, confused. He turned in order to face Sirius, taking a seat at the end of the bed and letting go of the curtains.

"Please...leave the light on," Sirius replied, his voice was soft and not usually as bubbly, suggestive and flirtatious as it always was. This concerned Remus and he knew almost immediately that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Is everything okay?" Remus said. His voice was soft and he moved over, still sitting to the side but closer to Sirius now. He cupped his face into his hand and rubbed his thumb over his cheek gently.

"N-nothing...its fine," Sirius mumbled, looking down.

"Hey...what's up?" Remus said again, tilting his head upwards so that Sirius looked him in the eye, asking for an answer.

"I just...don't like the dark."

"How come?"

"All my life, I've been surrounded by the darkness against my own will. And yes, I've gotten use to it now. But part of me wants to know what light feels like. Maybe I won't like it, but that's how everything starts off at. It's not the light and dark that's the point, its the having my own choice. Having control over what darkens my days...and what makes them lighter," Sirius said. He was venting now, but Remus didn't mind.

Remus nodded slowly, bringing his hand now to Sirius' hair and running a loving hand through it, "I see darling. I'm glad you're getting it out."

"Me too. Sometimes, I feel like I'm drowning. Not much anymore, not with you here to help me. But sometimes, when I think even you'll judge me for something. I feel like that darkness is taking me again. And I don't want that."

"Sirius, when something's drowning you a lot of people will tell you to just look for the shore and hope everything turns out okay. But in reality, you have to learn how to swim." Remus said, voice softer than ever now.

"What if I'm scared of the water? What if I don't like the salt, what if it stings my cuts and gets in my eyes?"

"You take a deep breathe, close your eyes, and swim."

Sirius leaned back, he had been sitting up previously in order for Remus to reach him. "Always been a shit swimmer, y'know?"

"Really? I would have thought you'd been quite good. Neither am I. Well, I'm decent. I'll give myself a bit of credit," He laughed.

Sirius moved again and brought his hands to Remus' face, squishing his cheeks together. "You're quite decent at everything I'll say."

"You're squishin' my 'eeks," Remus said....or atleast tried to.

Sirius giggled and brought his hands away from the scarred boy's face before looking at him as if he was a work of art. He tried to speak for a moment, faltering a few times before asking. "What if I don't find the darkness again. But it finds me?"

"I'll be your light, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> sksksksk hope u liked <3


End file.
